


Are You Thinking Bout the Last Time, Your Hands All Over Me

by ToastMaloneIII



Series: My Body, Your Hands [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dom!Steve, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Bucky, Teacher!Steve, Teacher-Student Relationship, student!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They slip up once. </p><p>OK maybe a few times. </p><p>The problem is, they've both had a taste and they want more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Thinking Bout the Last Time, Your Hands All Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, remember that Teacher/Student AU with Bucky and Steve in the club? Well due to all of the praise, I've decided to expand on it. I hope you are all happy, you have turned me into a trash monster. I love it.

He's waiting in Mr. Roger's room after school, hoping to get a few answers in regards to his exam grade, when he hears his teacher coming down the hall. He's talking to someone and Bucky moves closer until he can hear the conversation clear enough without being too obvious.

"He's a student, Nat, seriously." Steve says as they get closer to the door.

"Yeah and that's the only thing standing in your way, guess you'll have to wait until graduation." A woman responds and Bucky recognizes her as the Psychology teacher, Ms. Romonov. They are crossing the doorway, entering the room, but remain too caught up in the conversation to notice Bucky is present.

"I just have to figure out how to stop dreaming about bending Bucky over my desk and ruining him." Steve looks up, his gaze meeting Bucky's, just as the words leave his mouth. Bucky flushes red as Steve's face drains of color. 

Natasha just laughs. 

\--

Bucky avoids Mr. Rogers for a week. His grade drops and his attendance rate is borderline horrendous when Steve finally catches him. He's hiding in the dark depths of the library, idly scanning tumblr when he hears a voice coming up the aisle.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Bucky nearly shouts in surprise and looks up with wide eyes to find Steve staring down at him. "It's a good spot, took me week to find you. Better than most kids who just hide in the bathroom." Steve crouches down and sits next to him, his shoulder brushing Buck's. 

"Look, I'm sorry-" Bucky starts, but Steve cuts him off.

"No,  _I'm_  sorry. What I said was wrong and I didn't mean..." Bucky's heart sinks, he didn't mean it. Figures, why would Steve want  _Bucky_? "If being in my class makes you uncomfortable or if you want to transfer to a different teacher, we can do that. Or, if you wanted to tell a counselor or administrator or someone, I wouldn't be mad, ok? It's my fault..."

Bucky's brow contorts in confusion. Steve thinks Bucky is offended?

 "Wait, do  _you_  want me out of your class?" Bucky asks and Steve looks at him, his eyes so blue that Bucky could drown in them and he wouldn't mind at all. 

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable, what I said was..." 

"Was it true?" Bucky blurts and Steve stiffens. The silence hangs between them, uneasy and suffocating. 

"I'm-" Steve starts, but Bucky stops him with the press of his lips. He doesn't want to hear the answer, doesn't want to ruin the idea that he might have a shot with Steve. He climbs into Steve's lap, one knee on either side of Steve's waist and deepens the kiss. Steve's hands hang in the air, unsure of their next move, and then they are grabbing his waist, pulling Bucky impossibly closer and he just sighs into the older man's mouth.

The shrieking of the bell jerks them back into reality and Bucky jumps off of Steve.

"Shit, sorry. That was, uh, sorry." He glances sheepishly at Steve and it's a mistake because all he can think about is how red his lips are and that he made them that way.  

\--

Bucky starts showing up to class again, but he still avoids Mr. Rogers. They keep their interactions short and polite. No more lingering stares and definitely no more kissing. 

Well, they tried.

They slip up once.

OK maybe a few times. 

The problem is, they've both had a taste and they want more. 

Which is why they end up dry humping in Steve's office. He's the head baseball coach as well as a history teacher, something Bucky is immensely grateful for because it means that Steve has an office. An office with blinds that close and a door that locks. It takes all of ten seconds and Steve has him pinned to his desk, mouths sealed together as their hips move frantically. 

And there's always that dark, empty part of the library. It's too easy for Bucky to sneak out of class and meet Steve there on his off period. It's quiet and secluded and perfect for stolen kisses and lusty whispers. 

Steve's empty classroom is Bucky's favorite spot; it's taboo, makes him feel rebellious and sends a twist of pleasure straight to his belly. They always wait until an hour after school's let out and the halls are deserted before they devour each other, every kiss sealing their fates.

It's in that room that their relationship reaches a whole new level, one Bucky wasn't exactly planning on entering. Steve has Bucky perched in his lap and he's grasping the boy's wrists with one hand, keeping him still so that he can suck beautiful purple bruises into the skin of his neck. 

Bucky is gasping and writhing and wound so tight he thinks he might snap and Steve's teasing is driving him mad. He wishes he could blame his words on madness; instead it's lust that has him subconsciously revealing his deepest fantasy.

"F-Fuck, Sir please-" Bucky tries to stop himself, but it's too late. Steve is frozen beneath him and Bucky is ready to die of embarrassment. Instead he scrambles out of Steve's lap and rushes to gather his things. He's flushed red all over and ready to burst into tears, but he just needs to get out of here first.  _He's not gonna want this. He's not gonna want me._

"Stop." Steve's voice rings out harshly and it's obvious that it's a command, that he doesn't have a choice. It sends a thrill up Bucky's spine and he drops his bag, turning to face Steve. He pulls Bucky close, rubs his sides until the boy calms down, "Just breath," Steve whispers. Once Bucky is breathing normally again Steve looks him in the eye, gaze steady. "Is this what you want?" Steve asks and Bucky bites his lip, unsure. Will Steve think that he's a freak?  _Will he still want me_?

"Yes?" Bucky answers and it sounds more like a question than a response. Steve frowns and Bucky's stomach sinks, he hates disappointing him. 

"Bucky, do you want this or not?" Steve's tone makes Bucky's heart thud in his chest. He doesn't sound disgusted, merely authoritative and a small bit curious. 

"Yes." He replies and his answer is firm, he's sure. Steve takes a deep breath and slides his hand from Bucky's shoulder into his hair, putting pressure on his scalp. 

"Kneel." Bucky does and he feels right following Steve's directions, like he's found his place. 

"Good boy." Steve says and Bucky's heart soars.

 


End file.
